Scooby-Doo
Set in the 1800's, Sherlock Holmes teams up with the Victorian era version of the Scooby-Doo gang when they go after clues concerning Jack the Ripper, who has been harming women. Characters: *Mystery Incorporated: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Sherlock Holmes (Cary Elwes) - teams up with the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery *Dr. John Watson (Alfred Molina) - aids the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery *The Benevolent Lodge of Mystery (Victorian Era of Mystery Inc.): **Mr. Peaches (Frank Welker) - the team's mascot, the "Scooby" of the group and an oranguatan **Oswald P. Burlington (David Lodge) - the team leader and the "Fred" of the group **Marianne Blanchard (Laura Bailey) - the damsel-in-distress "Daphne" of the group and Oswald's love interest **Scotty O'Rourke (S. Scott Bullock) - the cowardly hunger eater and the "Shaggy" of the group **Abigail Gluck (T'Keyah Kaymah) - the genius and "Velma" of the group *Jack the Ripper - the main antagonist who threatens women. Near the end, he was revealed and unmasked as James Moriarty *Mayor Burlington, Sr. (Jeff Bennett) - Oswald's father and Mayor of Alpine Creek *Police Chief Tristian Graham (Dave B. Mitchell) - questions the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery for snooping Suspects: *Muriel Denveros (Misty Lee) - a frail smelling old woman, Reason: she spied on the Benevolent Lodge of Mystery with Holmes sneaking into the church graveyard *Professor J. M. Oriety/ James Moriarty (Jason Issacs) - The doctor of an asylum who treats patients, Reason: because he is usually portrayed as a Psycho Psychologist or Mad Doctor who usually covers his true colors under a mask of respectability, and because he constantly speaks in a creepy manner. *Forrest Porter (Nick Chunlind) - Oswald's colleague, who is jealous of his relationship with Abigail, Reason: given how unsympathetic and sexist he is, and also displays impressive reflexes when Abigail is about to slap him. Clues: * a challis from the Museum was at the crime scene. * a coat of arms found only at the school of Alpine Creek that was last seen on the door was found next to the mayors body. * Scooby remembered the smell of Olive Oil when he was attacked by the Ripper's ghost in the Burlington Hall basement. * Shaggy realizes that the ring he found on the cliffside belonged to the house of Gluck Victims: *Forrest Porter (Nick Chunlind) - was killed after confronting Oswald. *Sister Ramirez (Russi Taylor) - was killed in the kitchen in Burlington Hall *Muriel Denveros (Misty Lee) - killed after threatening Scooby Doo to keep his nose out. *Mayor Burlington (Jeff Bennett) - killed in attempt of warning the gang of the identity of the ghost. Culprit: *Marianne Blanchard/Jack the Ripper (Laura Bailey) - Reason: to punish the Burlington's for falsely accusing her Grandfather Bryce Blanchard of robbing the Idol of Alpine Creek, when she was the one who did it, she used Oswald to get her revenge on his father, she also stated "Well, Daphne Blake, you and I have so much in common, Red Headed, date brainless blondes, hang out with cowardly pigs, have a brainy atheists, and have an enormous butt like our moms!" Plot: ??? Trivia: *This film is inspired by Batman: Gotham by Gaslight. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comedy